


Lost In Time!

by Gorillazfan102



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazfan102/pseuds/Gorillazfan102
Summary: After Suffering a Car Accident Kiddo wakes up in the year 1941 inside the childhood home of her Grandfather Sebastian Niccals! Now Kiddo must learn to readapt to her new surroundings while trying to find a way to return home to her original time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Story is an AU Based off of yoel.o.fellow's Version of the Niccals Family, with My newest OC Kiddo added. Yoel's art is the best! You guys seriously need to Check out their work on Tumblr and Instagram. Their artwork is so amazing! Enjoy This first Chapter!

Chapter 1

Kiddo's POV

The rain poured down heavily as I stood over the Grave Sobbing and crying hysterically. I had just lost My Grandpa, the only Family I had before I met my Father. Let me tell you a little about myself.

My Name is Kiddo. Kiddo Wyborn Niccals. That's right, I am a Member of The Niccals family. I am 10 years old I have ASD and I am currently an Orphan due to the death of my Grandpa. Sebastian Niccals. I am the biological daughter of his second Son, Murdoc Niccals. Unfortunately I do not know his whereabouts.

Now at first Glance to some people, I don't look like a member of the Niccals family. Because unlike most members of my family who have green skin, I don't. In fact, my skin is a mixed tannish brown color, and according to Grandpa Sebastian, I had my Grandmother's eyes.

However, if you looked closer you would also notice a few traits that indicated I was a Niccals. One obvious trait was my hair. My hair was a dark raven black and it was in the same style as my Dad's, I also had a couple of fangs. And like most members of my Family, I had cowlicks that stuck up on the back of my head.

But unlike everyone else who only had two cowlicks, I had three. But enough of that.

Now you're probably wondering. How did I get placed in My grandfather's care?

Well, let me tell you.

I was born through Donation into a wealthy family. My dad had donated his "essence" to make a quick buck. I was the youngest of Nine children My mother had. She treated my eight older siblings well. But when it came to me she was mean cruel and merciless.

You see where we lived was in a place that I call "The High Towns."

Everyone who lives there is incredibly wealthy.

Sounds like a dream come true right? Haha, WRONG!

All the residents in that area are snobbish and snooty people, and they only care about themselves and making money. They never even have time for their kids. But the one thing everyone in the Hightowns shared in common was that they hated Members of the Niccals family. My mom was no exception.

This is the reason My Mom was cruel to me.

When Mom learned that I was Murdoc's daughter she began treating me very cruelly whenever I was at home. She would literally starve me and keep me locked in the basement.

But when I was out and about people were welcoming and always greeted me with a smile.

The reason for that, was because mom never told anyone in the towns about my lineage, so she wouldn't ruin her reputation.

My mom was a woman who cared more about her image than her own children. She would often waste money on buying fancy jewelry, designer dresses and even the most expensive types of shoes and make up. I swear the amount she would spend on all these things would've been enough to help fundraisers.

She was very wasteful with money and barely spent any time with her children.

My eight older siblings were mean to me, but not to the point of being bullies. In fact, they would often be the ones to slip me meals when they could.

But regardless of that I still hated living there, so one night I snuck out of my mom's mansion and ran away, never looking back.

I thought of finding my Dad and living with him, but I didn't even know who he was at the time.

Eventually, after spending a month or so on the streets, I Met grandfather. Sebastian Niccals. I had heard stories about him from the residents of the high towns and everything they said about him was mostly true. He was indeed a drunk and gambler.

But don't think I was abused by him.

I Adored my Grandpa Sebastian.

He had probably the sweetest personality that I had ever seen.

Grandpa Sebastian was so kind and caring and loving when I told him that I was his granddaughter.

He let me stay with him and gave me a warm bed.

Food was somewhat tricky due to his drinking habits but he always made sure I was fed.

The other downside of living with him was that he was constantly going out late at night. He found some small filthy bars, disgusting pubs, horrible dens, where he would drink with other alcoholics and talk to them about his miserable life.

And he was crawling home rather than walking. Sometimes he would forget to come home and I would go out and make a pub crawl of my own looking for him. Not the safest environment for an eight-year-old tomboy. But years of abuse from my mother had hardened me and taught me to always be ready for any challenges. And I was often armed with a bat incase things got ugly.

Everyone knew Kiddo was not a Kid to mess with.

I think the main reason he drank so much was because he never had a happy Childhood. Because, whenever he was at home he always constantly crying and telling me stories of why he was so upset at the world.

According to what Grandpa Sebastian told me. He had been born during World War II and at that point, his Dad and his mother, My Great Grandparents, were drifting apart from each other and simply didn't have the time for their second child. Or at least didn't make an effort to pay any attention to him.

His Dad, Octavius Niccals, was an enormous, muscular strict man. And an abusive one. While his mother, Gomorrah Niccals, was obsessed with the latest trends and a wasteful money spender. Much like my mother was. Especially since she mooched off of His Dad. Which in turn angered his father even more.

And to add insult to injury, she also openly cheated on him. But the worst case was, is that whenever something went wrong in the house, his Dad would always take it out on him.

To make it simple, both Grandpa's parents were so unfair and strict with him. But it was a totally different story when it came to my Stupid Grunkle, Marvin Niccals.

My Grandpa Sebastian told me a lot of stories about Grunkle Marvin, while I stayed with him. He told me about how Both My Great Grandparents would Praise Marvin but Hate Grandpa. He didn't understand why. Why was Grunkle Marvin getting all the love and attention, while Grandpa just got scorned or yelled at for no reason?

He also said that while he himself was brave and faced his fights, Grunkle Marvin was a coward and often ran away from fights. He also told me that Grunkle Marvin cannot be trusted and is a liar. And yet these people who were also HIS parents just seemed to love only him and not Grandpa.

They were so wrapped up in their own silly lives that they barely even noticed they had a second son.

It just got worse after Grunkle Marvin left home at age 13.

Grandpa was only 5 at the time when Great Grandpa Octavius came home drunk and in a foul mood one night.

He caught my poor grandpa Sebastian playing with his Jack-In-The-Box but told him not to stop, because they'd "play a little game."

Great Grandpa Octavius told him to crank the box ten times and if the Jester popped out between those ten rotations, that would determine whether Grandpa Sebastian received a beating or not.

You don't have to be a detective to know how that turned out for my Poor Grandpa.

Now grandpa said that he can't really deny that Grunkle Marvin received his fair share of Great Grandpa Octavius's beatings. But the thing was, according to Grandpa, on the day he left he promised grandpa that'd he'd come back for him. But he never did. Grandpa told me that Marvin always came back once a year and whenever Grandpa asked the same question, It was always the same answer, "Next Time."

Eventually my poor Grandpa realized that Grunkle Marvin never intended to rescue him. And he was only giving him false hope.

Hearing these stories made me understand Grandpa Sebastian better. It seemed that I was the only source of Joy that he had in his sad life, especially after My stupid Grunkle Marvin abandoned him. I just couldn't believe Marvin would do that to Grandpa! He just up and left without saying anything! How was grandpa who was only five at the time supposed to fend for himself?!

It's all Marvin's fault.

He's the reason Grandpa's Dead now.

If he had just been a better brother, none of this would've happened. I just wish there was some way I could undo all the damage Marvin caused.

Normal POV

Kiddo stood up and wiped the tears from her face. She couldn't believe she had lost her beloved Grandpa Sebastian. She had known him since he took her in after she escaped from her horrible rich Mother. He had taken care of her since she couldn't find her Dad. Now all she had left was her worthless Grunkle, Marvin Niccals. And unsurprisingly he refused Custody of her aswell. He had always been like that. He never wanted any responsibilities, he was lazy, careless, weak, dishonest, and pathetic. Just like her Grandpa always told her. Marvin was a worthless, coward.

He couldn't even be there for his little great-niece Kiddo in her time of need. He always put himself first.

In fact when he learned of Sebastian's death and that Kiddo had no other family members he just decided that she should be placed in an orphanage.

Soon enough that's when Kiddo found herself Surrounded by mean older Kids who would bully her constantly and beat her up calling her names.

This went on for about a half a year until finally Kiddo got an idea.

She would run away.

Later that night while everyone else was asleep.

Kiddo packed her things inside her backpack and slipped on her newsboy cap and snuck out the door.

It was raining hard but Kiddo didn't care.

The small frail tomboy was racing through the town as the rain continued to pour.

Soon Kiddo came to a crosswalk and began to hurry across the street.

Kiddo began to wonder if she should look for her father and live with him, she knew that he was a musician and he was the leader of her Favourite band, Gorillaz.

But soon her thoughts were interrupted by a loud horn honking she turned and saw a car rushing towards her trying to stop.

The last thing Kiddo heard was the sound of a loud crash and the last thing she saw was the hood of a car, before she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Ya'll Merry Christmas. I'm Back with another Chapter! Sorry It took so long, My grammar is still rusty. But anyway let's see what happens to Kiddo! Enjoy!

Chapter 2 

Kiddo's POV

When I woke up The first thing that I noticed was that I wasn't inside a Hospital.

I sat up and looked around, it was at that moment I realized I was in a house inside a bedroom.

The bed itself was old and worn out and the room itself looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. It smelled like beer and cigarettes.

There was an old dusty mirror hung up on the wall and I saw that I had bandages wrapped around my head like a headband. I looked under the covers and saw that my feet were wrapped in bandages aswell.

However, as I slowly regained all my senses I was greeted with a huge amount of pain over my entire body.

I screamed in Agony and soon heard heavy footsteps approaching.

My heart began to pound and I got scared. My chest also began to hurt I clutched it.

Great just what I needed, stress on my Heart.

I never told anyone except My grandfather this. But I have a heart condition that gets worse whenever I'm exposed to situations that cause too much excitement. And at that moment, I was scared for my life.

The heavy footsteps grew louder as they got closer and closer to the bedroom. I quickly pulled the covers back over myself. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Soon I heard the door open and I heard raspy breathing and the smell of a cigar hit my nostrils.

I stayed still hoping they would go away.

But I heard them approach my bed.

Their heavy footsteps shook the entire room. Whoever this person was, they must've been a very large person.

Soon I felt them lean over me, I could feel their breath on me and they also smelled of alcohol.

I sweated as my heart pounded harder. But I managed to keep still.

A few more seconds past and I felt them move away from me.

Finally, I heard them speak.

"Go back to sleep Kid." Their voice sounded low and gruff. It was as if I was listening to a huge bear. Who gloomily strained his words through his big sharp teeth.

Soon I heard the door shut and the and the heavy footsteps moving away from the room I was in.

I was too afraid to leave the room just yet.

So I went back to sleep.

Later I woke up and tried to move my legs a little. But when I did more pain shot through them. I could not walk like this. There was no way.

I looked around and saw my crutches propped up against the wall on the other side of the room.

I slowly rolled off the bed and onto the floor and slowly crawled over to where they were resting against the wall. I was never able to walk very well due to my Cerebral Palsy. I mean I could, but it was difficult and caused me great pain. And it was worse right now, due to the car accident.

Soon enough I reached the other side of the room and grabbed one of My crutches and hoisted myself to my feet.

I grabbed my other crutch and slowly made my way to the door.

When I opened it, I was greeted with a long dark hallway.

Now I'm not easily scared in some situations. But the moment I saw that long dark hallway, I became frightened.

The hallway itself looked like the kind you see in horror movies. There were cobwebs hanging from the ceiling. Empty glass bottles littered the floor and the wallpaper on the walls appeared to be peeling in some places. I even saw a large axe resting against the wall. There were broken windows in some places. And a cool breeze was blowing through the halls. The floor itself consisted of creaky floorboards.

It was official, I had to leave this place.

As I began to walk down the long dark hallway It seemed to get longer the further I walked down.

I became nervous and scared. Where was I?

My thoughts were soon interrupted when I heard two male voices talking downstairs.

I quietly crept down the old stairs and into the hallway, trying my best to stay as quiet as possible.

I peaked around the corner and saw two green-skinned men talking to each other.

One of them was skinny, while the other was an enormous man with a Hulking figure.

The larger man was smoking a cigar and had long curly hair. He must've been the man who came into my room earlier.

Soon the Larger man looked back and saw me I got scared.

The look in his eye was the same look that my Grandpa had whenever he was drunk.

It brought back many memories of when I often had to bring home My Grandpa. All the times he was drunk and angry.

I felt a huge headache and clutched my head in pain and fell to the floor. The pain became to much and I soon passed out.

When I woke up I heard a beeping noise and opened my eye's. I looked around and saw an IV going into my arm and a heart monitor beeping.

It took me a moment to realize that I was in a hospital. Had it all ben a dream?

My body was still very tired and weak and I fought with all my strength to stay awake and not fall back asleep.

I looked and saw the figure of a man sitting next to my bed but I couldn't make him out completely. But I did notice his shades and his green skin.

"Ace?" I quietly said to myself.

Ace had been my friend since I escaped from my Evil Rich Mom. I had lived in a place called Citiesville before meeting him. He grew up in the Neighboring City of Townsville. He took me under his wing and taught me everything about Pranking. I even was once a member of his gang. Embarrassingly when I first met him I was already infatuated with him. But I refrained from letting these emotions from show because he was 17 and I was 10. Yes, it was only a seven-year age gap but I just felt that he was way out of my league.

I mean he's so Cool and calm, and I'm Hyper and have ASD. Do I even have a Chance?

My thought's were soon interrupted when I heard Ace speak.

"Go back to sleep Kid. I'll stay here and watch over ya's." He Finally spoke.

Ace stood up and walked close to where I was laying on the bed.

He leaned over me and gently kissed my forehead.

I felt my face flush and the drowsiness take over again.

Soon enough I slipped back into Unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter of "Lost in Time!" This is sort of a Christmas present! I even brought Ace into the story! If you've read any of the answers to my asks on Tumblr you'll know that Ace is a love interest of Kiddo's and eventually she becomes his Fiance.
> 
> But Anyway Tell me what you think and leave your comments and tell me what ya think, Now I'm off to get some sleep! See Ya Soon! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter to add to the story! What's gonna happen to Kiddo? Let's see!

I woke up and found myself back in the old Dusty bedroom. What the heck was going on? I know I hadn't hallucinated when I had previously woke up in the Hospital. But now I was back in this old Bedroom? Where was Ace?

I grabbed My crutches which were beside my bed and made my way to the door. But as I did the door opened and there stood the large hulking man from before.

He stood there scowling down at me. And for the first time, I noticed his huge height! He had to be at least seven feet tall! Just a giant!

Finally I spoke.

"Who are you?!" I questioned him. "Why are you holding me Captive?! Why have you kidnapped Me?! What have you done with Ace?!" I shouted, grabbing his suspenders. "Was it you who ran me over, just so you could kidnap me?!" 

The giant man did not respond and just stood there unphased by what I said, staring at me with that scowl on his face.

"If you're going to kill me Just get it over with!" I yelled.

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead." The man finally spoke.

"Now if you must know, My name Is Octavius, Octavius Niccals." My eye's widened hearing this. My Great-Grandpa Octavius?! 

"I found you outside laying in the road in front of my house, I brought you in and patched you up." He continued.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"Uh, this is a bedroom, it's the guest bedroom. It’s where the guests would usually sleep if we ever had any. This bedroom isn’t used much." He answered.

"Wait a Second, how old are you?" I asked him nervously.

"I’m 33, why do you ask?" Octavius looked at me, now even more confused than before.

"You have son’s right?" He looked at me surprised.

"I have two sons. One of them is only 3." I became even more nervous.

"Wh-what year is it?" I began to sweat.

"What? Are you mental kid? It’s 1943! In the middle of a war!" He looked at me as if annoyed.

Normal POV

"WHAT?!" Kiddo rushed over to the window and looked outside. 

Everything was old fashioned and a few buildings had been toppled, most likely from bombs. The cars were old and so were the buildings.

Octavius was surprised by the child’s reaction. She was acting like she never even seen anything before.

Kiddo soon passed out on the floor. Octavius rushed over to her and placed her back in the bed

"Not again." He sighed.

Later Kiddo woke up back in bed.

She sat up and saw Octavius sitting in a chair on the other side of the room reading a newspaper.

He looked up and saw her.

"Awake again are we?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

Kiddo rubbed her head in pain.

"Augh, my head hurts." She groaned.

"There’s some tea for you next to you on the desk along with those pills of yours." Kiddo looked and saw a cup of warm tea sitting next to her bottle of prescription pills.

"So you’re from the future I presume?" Octavius asked.

"Wait, How did you..." Kiddo became shocked.

"I saw the date on those pill bottles. And that thing on your wrist." Octavius answered pointing to Kiddo’s wrist watch.

"Who are you Kid?"

Kiddo sighed. "My name is Kiddo. Kiddo Niccals. I am your Future Great Grandchild."

Octavius was skeptical. "Prove it."

"Fine." Kiddo folded her arms. "You have a heart problem that gets worse when exposed to situations that cause too much excitement. You were registered to serve in the war but After your captain found out about your heart problem you were sent home." Octavius sweated and clutched his shirt.

"How do you know that?" He asked shocked.

"I have it too." Kiddo responded, revealing a scar on her chest.

"How did you get here? Do you have a way to get home?" Octavius asked.

"I don't know." Kiddo stated. "I was walking across the street in my time period, the next thing I know, some idiot ran me over and I woke up here."

Kiddo explained everything to Her Great Grandfather, she kept quiet about who her Grandfather was.

"I've been orphaned ever since." Kiddo finally finished.

"I see." Octavius folded his arms. "Fine, I'll let you stay if you work, I will give you chores and tasks and have you earn your keep and food."

Kiddo was surprised when she heard this.

"Do we have a deal?" Octavius reached out his large hand.

Kiddo was hesitant at first, but then she shook Octavius's hand.

Octavius grinned devilishly but Kiddo did not notice.

One could only imagine what plans he had for the child.

Kiddo's POV

Later I woke up to the sound of Knocking on the bedroom door.

"Come In!" I answered. 

The door opened and I saw A young 11-year-old boy nervously come in with a tray of food for me. Behind him was a small boy no older than 3 years old. 

I understood that the two of them were my Grandpa and Grunkle when they were kids.

"Dad told me to bring yeh some food. Careful, i's still pretty warm." Grunkle Marvin stuttered.

I stared at My Grunkles younger self for a moment. He didn't seem like a selfish liar, like My grandpa described him as. Infact he seemed quite the opposite just by looking at him. Despite this, I still felt somewhat awkward being in the same room with him.

"Thank you, um... uh.."

"Marvin." He answered.

"Right. Thank you Marvin." I heard his stomach growl.

"Here you can have my food." I pushed the tray towards him. "You look starved to death."

Marvin took the food without hesitation and began wolfing it down.

This surprised me, and made me suspicious.

"Hey careful, you'll choke." I told him.

"Sorry, It's been awhile since I've had a good meal." Marvin explained to me. "Mum doesn't feed me anything unless I do as my Dad says."

"What?" I asked surprised.

Grunkle Marvin began to explain everything to me. And soon enough the true colors of My Great Grandparents were revealed.

I learned that Great Grandpa Octavius Worked for a Mafia that sought to exploit the War. According to what Grunkle Marvin told me, Octavius and his wife would not Provide any meals for him unless Marvin completed the tasks given to him, which itself involved crafting bombs.

I now realized why Great Grandpa was so Eager to take me in. He was planning to use me as a tool to exploit the war even further.

There was no Miracle for Me neither in the present time or in the past.

Soon enough after a couple of weeks, I recovered from my injuries.

I was given a new set of clothes so I could blend in better with the time period I was in, and was put straight to work. Which involved making "special deliveries" and wood chopping, cooking, and cleaning. 

It doesn't sound too bad but I had to get up at 5 A.M. and Make sure I had Grandpa Octavius's Coffee ready along with everyone's Breakfast. The chores and tasks I was given were sometimes brutal, sometimes simply exhausting - like, for example, I was wood chopping in the hot sun for hours on end. But I did not dare to complain. And also, I could not show that everything was okаy either, because if Great Grandpa Octavius thought that I was taking the work for granted, he would increase the intensity until I fell down from exhaustion.

Corporal punishment and constant beatings were commonplace at that house. Both from Great Grandpa Octavius and His wife Gomorrah. I often had to defend my five-year-old Grandpa and my then 11-year-old Grunkle Marvin from Great Grandpa Octavius. I often ended up with a few Scratches, but I didn't care. What mattered was that both of them remained safe from those Monsters. I often slipped meals to Grunkle Marvin whenever My Stupid Great Grandma Gomorrah did not feed him.

Two years passed and finally, the war ended. However, we were still facing troubles. Both My Great Grandparents had drifted even further apart over the past two years.

My Stupid Great Grandmother had been mooching off of Great Grandpa, Just like Grandpa Sebastian's future self had told me. And She had also been having affairs. To add insult to injury, she was particularly boastful about the extramarital relationships she was having. And she was especially adamant about denying Great Grandpa that one pleasure she was allowing other gentlemen to have unless he gave her exactly what she wanted in terms of money. All through the remainder of the war The house itself had became a War Zone. 

I was so scared anytime both of them were at home together. I would stay in my room with my Grandpa and never dare to come out until one of them was out. They would fight and throw hurtful words at each other. It was terrible! They were beginning to show Grandpa less and less attention. 

And the Worst part about it was, they didn’t seem to care how it affected any of us. It was like all the love they once had, before the war had just.... disappeared.

My Grunkle Marvin could not take any more of what was going on inside the house. And so to escape the abuse and chaos, a few days later, he decided to leave home and join the Circus, just like I had been told by Grandpa's future self.

Do you think that me being there made any difference? Do you think Marvin took his 5-year-old brother with him? No. For you, it might seem terrible that Marvin would even think to leave his brother behind with those people. But now that I was witnessing it for myself, I now fully understood that for Marvin it was simply a matter of survival for both of them.

So, my Grunkle left and I stayed behind with Grandpa constantly defending him from Great Grandpa. Rage Poured out of Great-Grandpa anytime he heard either me or Grandpa crying. And the terror that showed in my Poor Grandpa's eye's, as he looked at this man he once called Dad said it all.

It all came to a head when My Poor Grandpa played with that freaking Jack In The Box one night.

I knew that them having Grandpa, and Grunkle Marvin leaving home was somewhat the reason for what happened in the last few years, but I didn't expect Grandpa Octavius to be so cruel.

Little Grandpa Sebastian was playing with a Jack in The Box Marvin sent him, until Great Grandpa busted into the house all drunk and angry.

He looked and saw Grandpa playing with the toy and took it from him. Grandpa began to cry until Octavius shouted at him to shut up, because they were going to "play a Little Game."

"Crank this box Ten times and if you can get the clown out within ten cranks I won't beat you up. But if you don't, I'll Deck you hard." He threatened.

Poor little Sebastian Shook and did as he was told and cranked the box. But upon the fifth crank, the handle broke.

My heart pounded for My Poor Grandpa, I knew that his father would not let him get away without hurting him.

I watched in horror as Great Grandpa Octavius grabbed Grandpa Sebastian and began beating him.

Grandpa Sebastian was crying and begging, saying he was sorry and tears formed in his eye's, as I heard the Screaming.

"Stop that!" I ran towards them. "Stop It!" I shouted. "Leave that Kid alone!"

I attacked Great Grandpa Octavius and knocked him away from Grandpa. 

My little Grandpa watched as I jumped on Great Grandpa and began hurling Punches at him.

Grandpa Octavius grew More furious and started beating me. 

The only thing I felt, was my frail body being repeatedly bashed to the ground. If I opened my eyes, he’d go straight for the face. If I moved a single inch of my body, he’d beat harder. If I was anything but alive, he’d go after my poor grandpa next.

So I laid there as his personal punching bag. While he stood over me, with his huge fists Alternating like powerful machinery. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Until he was done.

When he was done he leaned down close to me and whispered to me.

"This is my house, ya little duck. And this is none of your business." I spat in his face in response.

Big mistake. Because as soon as I did that, he grabbed me by my neck and began strangling me.

I struggled to get free from his grip but he only grinned evilly and tightened his grip.

My vision was beginning to blur, quickly, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my emergency switchblade and stabbed his hand, or, so I thought.

Soon enough I heard a loud scream of pain and felt Grandpa Octavius let go.

But when I opened my eye's what I saw was not what I expected.

Great Grandpa Octavius was on the ground with his hand's over his right eye. I realized I had stabbed him in his eye.

Soon after a few minutes, he passed out from the pain.

It was at that point I had finally made a tough decision.

I had to take Grandpa away.

So while Great Grandpa Octavius laid there on the floor unconscious, I quickly gathered up all my things, packed them in my backpack, picked up my little grandpa Sebastian and bolted out the door.

Soon we arrived at the piers where a boat was getting ready to leave for America.

I had previously purchased ocean liner tickets to America incase things got ugly. I felt now was the right time.

"Daddy's gonna Kill you when he wakes up!" My little Grandpa cried.

"Don't worry Sebastian, where we're going, you don't have to worry about your Dad anymore." I assured him.

"Where are we going Kiddo?" He looked at me confused.

"Were going to America!" I smiled.

Soon we boarded the boat and I gave the captain our tickets.

The ship sounded it's horn signaling take off and soon we were sailing away from the town of Stoke-On-Trent.

Later I was sitting in the lower decks of the ship holding my little Grandpa who was wrapped up in a blanket.

The rocking of the boat began to lull me to sleep and soon a slipped into a deep sleep.

I woke up to bright lights shining into my eyes.

"What's going on where am I?" I looked around. I was back in the hospital. I Soon heard a female voice speak.

"Finally She's awake. She's still in pretty bad shape. Maybe we should up the dosage of her pills?"

As my eyes became accustomed to the bright light I saw two people. One of them was a female nurse while the other was a male doctor.

They were both looking at me.

I looked at the doctor but for some strange reason, He seemed familiar.

The Doctor spoke. 

"Go wait out in the hallway Nurse, I want to check something." He spoke with a familiar gruff voice. 

The nurse obeyed without question and left the room.

As I laid there in my hospital bed, I was confused and didn't know what to expect. My mind was a mess.

I couldn't make out much due to the bandages being wrapped over my left eye. But I was able to make out a few things about the doctor. For starters, he had an Upside-down cross around his neck. It was the same type of Necklace My Grandpa had worn when he was alive! 

As he reached over to give me a shot, his sleeve pulled up and I saw that he had a tattoo on his forearm. It was the same one I had seen on- No... It couldn't be...

I looked at the doctor as I began to sweat nervously.

He devilishly grinned at me revealing his sharp teeth. I was shocked. It's him! It really is him! Finally he spoke to me. "Go Back to sleep." He said in his gruff voice. I went back to sleep and the last thing I hear the Doctor say is.... "Nice to see you again, Kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another Chapter! Sorry It took so long this was a big one I had to work on. Who's the mysterious Doctor Kiddo meets at the end of this Chapter? Tell me what you want to see happen next! And tell me what you think!
> 
> Now I'm off to get some sleep. See ya ;) Gorillazfan-102


End file.
